Fear of Love
by BloodyHandPrint202
Summary: Tweek is asexual because of his immense fear of sex. However, Craig doesn't realize this until it was too late. What happens when he tries to take things a little further during their make-out session?


Asexuality

They were pressed together desperately, lips sliding against one another's as they laid on Craig's bed. Tweek was sitting on top of him, hunched over with his fingers twisted in Craig's black t-shirt. With the way he was pulling the fabric, Craig thought he wanted it off and was reminded of the extreme desire to yank off that large blue hoodie Tweek had borrowed from him. However, for how, ignored the yearning and instead brought his hands down to grab Tweek's thin, pale thighs. The boy twitched above him and Craig took that as a sign to further deepen the kiss.

He opened his eyes a sliver to watch Tweek's reaction before he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against puckered lips. Tweek's made a muffled, whining noise, his eyebrows curving upward but keeping his eyes shut as he shakily parted his lips. Craig let his eyes fall shut, making an appreciative sound in reply as he met Tweek's hot, wet tongue.

As they kissed got deeper and more intimate, Craig could no longer keep his hands still. Slowly he started rubbing his thumbs against the soft, nearly hairless thigh, massaging the practically ghost white flesh. When as he got bored of that, he slipped his hand upwards, Tweek's boxers bunching as he dipped just slightly below them. Tweek jolted at the contact in response, tongue going still for a half-second before shakily sliding back over his, slower this time.

Craig sighed through his nose as they kissed, rubbing the skin just under Tweek's boxers before gliding up even further. He dragged his nails down slightly, causing Tweek to start shaking above him, before pushing his fingers up the thigh even more. The blonde's tongue abruptly stopped and he whimpered keenly, trembling increase.

The usual apathetic teen was about to continue when Tweek shot up suddenly, catching Craig off guard with the unexpected jump. He was about to ask what he was doing when the blonde scrambled off of him, unsteadily scooting himself towards the foot of the bed. His breathing was swallow, too fast to be just from the kiss and the pure panic on his face cause to Craig to pause in his movement to sit up.

Before he could even open his mouth, Tweek crumble in on himself, swaying like a leaf in the wind. Tears collecting quickly in his almond shaped eyes, causing a bright flash of alarm in Craig's mind. The boy gave a slight hiccup of air before biting his trembling lip and grabbing the hood on the big blue hoodie. He jerked it over his head, making sure it covered his whole face before wrapping his sleeve-covered arms around his knees.

Craig stared wide-eyed at the shaking mass, urgency filling him at seeing his boyfriend collapse like this. He had done it many times before, when he was scared and paranoid, but never because of Craig. Tweek only did this when he was so overwhelmed with fear that he couldn't even hold himself up any more. But why was he doing that now? He was scared? Why?

"Tweek?" Craig asked, voice tight with unsheathed worry as he sat up, leaning towards his boyfriend.

The blonde whimpered a fearful, high pitch whine and with a painful stab in his heart, Craig realized it was the same one he made during the kiss; the same one that Craig had mistakenly thought was out of desire.

"Tweek, what's wrong?" His voice was higher than its usual deep nasal, now filled to the brim with the emotions he normally hid.

Craig leaned forward, pressing his hand to Tweek's shaking shoulder, noticing with a heavy heart that he gave a flinch from the contact. The noises of Tweek's crying were entirely too noticeable now, filling the otherwise silent room and echoing hauntingly in Craig's ear. His whines sounded miserable, desperately dejected and mortified. It nearly broke Craig's heart and he swallowed the ball of emotion that had started to collect in his throat.

Craig wonder idly if he should back off; if Tweek flinched at his hand, he could only wonder what trying to comfort him would be like. But he knew more than anybody else Tweek liked his contact to calm him down and Craig took that as the drive to push him forward. He gathered the trembling boy in his arms, pulling him to his chest as he hugged him tightly.

"Tweek, please. I'm sorry, just tell me what's wrong," He practically pleaded, rocking his body back and forth.

He felt Tweek shake his head against his shoulder and for a second he thought the boy was going to refuse to tell him, but his muffled voice reached Craig's ears.

"I-I'm sorry, p-please don't be mad-d-don't hate me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He sobbed the words like a chant, his hands pulling at Craig's shirt as he struggled closer, quivering.

"What? No Tweek, I'm not mad and I don't hate you. Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Y-Yes I did! I ruined it!"

It took a split second to realize what he meant. "No, Tweek, you didn't ruin anything. It's fine, just tell me what happened so I can help."

Tweek was silent for a long moment, sniveling and twitching in his arms, whines occasionally leaving his throat. It wasn't until he was starting to calm down enough to stop crying that he answered.

"I...I hate sex."

Craig blinked stupidly. "What?"

Tweek flinched at the word, as if expecting his boyfriend to yell at him. "I hate sex. Anything s-sex related f-freaks me out. It's g-gross and there so much s-shit that can happen and I h-hate it. And you started t-touching me and I was trying to k-keep going but I was so s-scared and please don't hate me!"

Understanding dawned him and he leaned his head on top of the smaller boy's hooded one. Guilt and shame twisted his heart for not thinking it through earlier. Of course Tweek would hate sex. It took him months to be able to even kiss, why would sex be any different?

"Tweek, I don't hate you. I could never hate you and especially not because of this."

Tweek was silent, sniffing one last time before Craig continued softly.

"You need to tell me when things freak you out so I can help. If I would have known, I would have never even tried to take things further." His voice took a slightly more forceful tone. "Don't you ever try and force yourself to like something just because it'll please me. If you scared by sex, we don't have to have sex. It's that simple. Forcing yourself to do something to the point where you have a panic attack is not okay, especially when it's sex."

Tweek shuffled, gripping his shirt tighter to the point where Craig knew his hands must be aching. "B-But I want to make you f-feel good and sex is very important in a relationship and-"

"Not important enough for you to force yourself to do it when you're scared." Craig cut him off. "You don't need to have sex with me to make me feel good, Tweek. You do that naturally."

"But-"

"No buts. Sex is not the most important factor in our relationship and I don't need it to make me like you. I like you because you are Tweek, not because of the sex you could potentially give. If you don't want to have sex, we won't have sex. And I don't love you any less because of that. Understand?"

Tweek didn't respond for a little while but when he did, it wasn't with words. Instead, he straightened up, grabbing Craig's face before kissing him firmly on the lips. Craig blinked his blue eyes before they fluttered close and he returned the kiss, tightening his hold on the boy's hips. When they pulled away, Tweek brought his hands up, wiping the tears off his face before smiling thankfully at his boyfriend.

"I love you," he proclaimed, putting his hands on Craig's shoulders.

The usually indifferent boy lifted his lips in a small, rare smile. "I love you, too."

He grabbed the hood that Tweek still had on before pushing it down and cradling the back of his head. Craig leaned in slowly, sliding his lips against Tweek's in softer, more intimate kiss than the last. It lasted longer, with Tweek humming lightly into it before they broke apart slowly.

"Let's go to sleep, okay?" Craig asked, his voice still flooded with soft, loving emotion.

Tweek nodded, cheeks forming a nice shade of pink from the kiss. He followed his boyfriend as Craig plopped down, kicking the blankets down with his long legs. As soon as Tweek was wrapped up in his arms, cuddling happily against him, he yanked them back up until they rested snuggly at Tweek's shoulders.

Craig sighed contently, turning the lamp beside his bed off before kissing Tweek on the top of the head. "Goodnight, Tweek."

Tweek snuggled up tighter against him before kissing his shoulder in exchange.

"G-Goodnight, Craig."


End file.
